Harry Potter et le retour à la vie
by ZeCaT
Summary: Harry Potter est en sixième année à Poudlard, comme toujours le danger rode... Il va apprendre à être Animagus et peut être rendre la vie à celui qu'il aime tant... (SPOILER 5)
1. Seize ans

1. Seize ans  
  
-HARRY POTTER!!!   
  
Harry sortit de ses rêves aussitôt... Son oncle venait de hurler son nom pour l'énième fois pendant les vacances, sûrement pour préparer une fois de plus le petit déjeuner "familial"...  
  
Un jeune homme de bientôt seize ans, grands, étonnement vigoureux comparé à son corps si chétif, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux ébènes partant dans tous les sens, dévala les escaliers avec dégoût. Son oncle se tenait dans le hall, avec, comme à son habitude, un regard meurtrier et une teinte violacée sur son visage enflé... Il tapotait avec nervosité et impatience la rambarde des escaliers de ses doigts en forme de saucissons violets...  
  
-Quoi? demanda Harry avec un ton de mépris.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'avais dit???   
  
Harry le regarda avec un air hébété...  
  
-Bonne question...   
  
-Ne joue pas les insolents petit délinquant!!! Et répond moi tout de suite!!! rugit de nouveau son oncle.  
  
-Ben tu dis beaucoup de trucs alors je m'en rappelle pas toujours tu comprends...   
  
Vernon le saisit par le col et l'emmena dans le salon. Dudley, le fils de l'oncle Vernon et de la Tante Pétunia y était affalée dans le sofa, la tante Marge lui caressant tendrement le visage de ses doigts squelettiques. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir. Dudley gémissait comme un goret que l'on emmenait à l'abattoir.  
  
-ALORS??? hurla de nouveau l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Hedwige vint soudainement se poser sur son épaule tout en lui mordillant avec douceur l'oreille.  
  
-Ben j'sais pas! Il a trébuché?   
  
Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut quelques plumes sur l'accoudoir qui s'y trouvait. Il lança un regard accusateur à Hedwige qui feint de se laver les plumes.  
  
-ALORS??? répéta avec agacement Vernon qui avait pris une teinte mi-violacée, mi-cramoisie.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas...  
  
-AAH! Tu ne te souviens plus???  
  
-Rafraîchis-lui la mémoire! lança sa tante au visage anguleux qui avait soudain changé de voix comparé aux "mon Dudleynouchet"...  
  
Vernon se mit en face de Harry  
  
-JE T'AVAIS DIT D'EMPÊCHER TES OISEAUX DE MALHEURS DE METTRE LEURS SALES PATTES DANS MA MAISON!!!   
  
-AAAAAAAH! Ca me revient! lança Harry d'un ton de défi... Elle voulait sortir! Rien de plus!   
  
-RIEN DE PLUS??? TA SALE BÊTE EST ENTREE VIOLEMENT DANS CETTE PIECE!! RESULTAT: DUDLEY EST SEVEREMENT BLESSE!!!   
  
-Et alors? Il en a vu d'autres non? Puis c'est pas mon problème! Il avait qu'à pas rester devant la fenêtre!   
  
-PARLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON MON GARCON!!! ET IL PEUT FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT! C'EST SA MAISON AUTANT QUE LA MIENNE OU CELLE DE PETUNIA!!!   
  
Evidement, il n'aurait jamais dit: « autant que la tienne » Car Harry, depuis sa naissance était rejeté par les Dursleys. Ils l'accusaient de tous les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer! Mais ce qui les énervait le plus, c'était le fait que Harry aie quelque chose de différent... Il n'était pas normal... Certes, son aspect maigrichon enveloppé de vêtements trop grand pour lui (les vieilles choses de son cousin) pouvait le laisser présager. Mais c'était autre chose... D'ailleurs dans le jargon des gens comme Harry, on appelait les gens comme les Dursleys des "Moldus". Car Harry était un sorcier et il allait rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie anglaise, et retrouver sa vraie famille si tout se passait bien et si aucun Détraqueur ne venait perturber sa tranquillité ou celle de son cousin...   
  
Dudley gémissait de plus belle, voyant ses parents autant préoccupés par Harry, même si c'était pour le gronder.  
  
-Ne pleure plus mon Bébé... (elle se tourna vars Harry et sa voix changea soudainement) Et toi, va faire le petit déjeuner!!   
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois... Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en jubilant moralement et ressentait un élan de reconnaissance envers sa chouette Hedwige, il s'empressa de lui caresser la tête.   
  
Soudain, il fit demi-tour, se rappelant une chose qui l'avait satisfait depuis le début des vacances.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas en cure de désintoxication toi ? lança Harry sur un ton mêlé de défi et de dégoût à son cousin…  
  
Son cousin se le va violemment comme si sa blessure allait soudainement mieux, Harry avait touché son point faible… Mais La tante Marge se le va avant que Dudley puisse emmètre le moindre son tout en arborant un sourire radieux à en faire pâlir un cheval…  
  
-Non ! Il va rester ici pour la fin des vacances ! le médecin a dit qu'il pourrait revenir... Grâce à son comportement édifiant! Elle insista lourdement sur le dernier mot.   
  
Dudley dévoila un sourire narquois à Harry tandis que celui ci se disait que se devait plutôt être parce qu'il devait battre ou embêter les autres personnes présentes en cure….  
  
-Maintenant, mon garçon, va faire à manger !!!   
  
Harry fit demi-tour, mais à peine eut-il terminé sa rotation que son oncle l'interpella de nouveau.   
  
-Ah ! Oui aussi mon garçon ! Je tiens à te prévenir !   
  
Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait encore lui dire mais le sourire facétieux et la voix douceâtre de l'oncle Vernon ne présageait rien de bon…  
  
-Quoi ??? Encore une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Harry sans aucune conviction.  
  
-Oh oui ! Oui mon garçon ! D'ici une paire de jours, nous allons avoir de la visite !   
  
Harry savait dès lors de qui il parlait… La tante Marge allait venir à Privet Drive… Il refit demi-tour pour partir mais Vernon reprit la parole.  
  
-Et n'oublie pas !!! Tu es à St Brutus ! De plus, son chien préféré est mort en ingérant une bestiole ! Alors ne fais aucune gaffe et fais très attention à ce que tu dis !   
  
-Ouais ! Ca va j'ai compris !   
  
Harry s'en retourna donc à la cuisine pour préparer ce que les Dursleys lui réclamaient et il repensait à la fois où il avait fait gonfler sa tante, et le fait que son abruti de chien soit mort le faisait encore plus jubiler… Mais c'était un rire sans joie, il repensait à chaque fois à Sirius, son parrain, et il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux, pas en ayant perdu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux… Il repensa aussi à l'Ordre, qui courait toujours après les Mangemorts, car un an n'avait pas suffit pour retrouver Voldemort et celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort, Harry le sentait, dans ses rêves, il était toujours tourmenté avant de s'endormir, il avait l'appréhension de redevenir Nagini, il avait peur de tuer… Mais malgré cela, des fois, il avait encore une haine si grande, cette envie de mordre, de planter ses crocs dans la chair fraîche… Mais cela devenait de moins en moins fréquent, il s'entraîner le plus de fois possible à l'Occlumancie mais il était dur de toujours se concentrer en sachant que Sirius était mort et que Lestrange courait toujours… Mais il la tuerait, il le savait….  
  
Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, Harry interpella les Dursleys et se précipita dehors. Les jours de cet été étaient relativement doux –comparé à l'année passée- et les gens étaient heureux et détendus, ils arrosaient leur jardin, nettoyaient leur voiture pour avoir le meilleur aspect possible vis à vis des autres… Les enfants s'amusaient dehors, se faisant rouspéter ici et là pour aller jouer ailleurs que devant les voitures exposées dans les allées mais ça changerait bientôt, Dudley et sa bande se feraient un plaisir de s'en occuper. Tout le monde était heureux… Sauf lui, il venait de perdre son parrain, mais il y avait quelque chose de bien, un point positif dans cette histoire, plus personne ne le prenait pour un aliéné, les gens savaient tous que Voldemort était revenu et Harry avait pu lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Fudge allait sûrement être expulsé de son poste de ministre de la magie, face à son incompétence et à son manque d'exactitude. Harry pouvait aussi y lire des meurtres ou des disparitions ici ou là, ça commençait par la première page puis était exposé dans les faits divers…   
  
Il parvint alors à un bac où personne ne venait habituellement car il était assez éloigné des maisons de la résidence, c'était un banc de jardin éloigné, dont la peinture s'écaillait de plus en plus au soleil, malgré la petite brise qui soufflait chaque jour, c'était le coin préféré de Harry –du moins, lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive-, il était à l'abri des regards car il était dissimulé par un énorme buisson fleuri, et il pouvait y réfléchir calmement car la route n'était pas très proche, ce qui favorisait le tout. Il s'allongea donc sur le banc pour méditer et être au calme…  
  
Le ciel était d'un bleu azur resplendissant, des oiseaux planaient ici et là et il sentait la douceur du petit souffle lui rafraîchir le visage et lui ébouriffer un peu plus sa chevelure.  
  
Il repensa alors à Cho Chang, il repensait à ces années où il rêvait d'elle, où il rêvait de l'approchait, il y repensait de façon blasée, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait l'an dernier mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, ce qui, quelque part, l'enchantait. Car cette année allait être la première année de préparation des ASPICS, et les professeurs seraient bien plus intransigeants qu'à l'ordinaire, il se promit de retrouver l'agenda que son amie Hermione Granger lui avait offert pour Noël l'an dernier car Ron et lui pensaient plus à se divertir et à jouer au Quiditch qu'à faire leurs devoirs qui s'entassaient et qui devaient parfois leur prendre des nuits entières à rattraper… D'ailleurs, il attendait toujours ses notes de Buse.  
  
Malgré ses plus vaines tentatives à vouloir oublier Sirius, la peine et la mélancolie résistaient, son parrain lui manquait plus que tout.  
  
Il s'était concentré à présent sur un point bleu –mais plus foncé- dans le ciel, il avançait droit sur lui mais Harry songea d'abord à un tour de son imagination qui essayait de lui faire porter son attention sur autre chose que ses malheurs. A présent le point bleu formait quelque chose, un oiseau sûrement, cela paraissait bien grand pour un oiseau mais Harry ne quitta pas la chose des yeux.   
  
Il s'amusait –si le mot peut convenir dans la situation de désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir- à chercher des formes mouvantes autour de lui, était-ce encore Mondingus qui s'occupait de lui ? Il allait de temps à autre voir Miss Figgs, elle paraissait malade ces temps ci, ses chats l'entouraient toujours mais Harry s'était vu contraint une ou deux fois à leur servir leur Miaoumiam car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger, elle semblait si mal, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rester trop longtemps avec elle, son oncle et sa tante s'en seraient douter…   
  
A présent il en était sûr, c'était un oiseau, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et Harry sentait déjà le souffle de ses ailes sur son visage, des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient des plumes de l'animal. S'il avait était rouge flamboyant, Harry aurait dit que cet oiseau était Fumseck mais cet oiseau ci était d'un bleu si profond, que sa couleur en fit frémir Harry de froid, comme si une vague d'humidité s'était emparé de lui. Il contempla l'oiseau qui se posa majestueusement sur le dos du banc, il avait une lettre accrochée à sa cheville. Harry croisa le regard de l'animal, ses yeux étaient d'un blanc si pur et si pénétrant qu'Harry aurait pu si égarer dedans. De toute évidence, cette lettre était pour lui et il s'empressa de la prendre, le désir de ne pas vouloir embêter plus longtemps cet animal se fit plus grand, il était si beau, il devait avoir plus urgent à faire que de rester là à voir un jeune homme décoiffé le regarder comme s'il venait de croiser la Vierge. Mais avant de partir, l'oiseau lui posa une patte sur la main et une vague de froid l'envahi soudain, mais c'était un froid agréable, comme si l'oiseau avait juste voulu le toucher amicalement et « chaleureusement ». Harry regarda l'oiseau s'envoler avec force et les même gouttelettes lui retombèrent sur le visage.  
  
L'enveloppe que tenait à présent Harry dans sa main était d'un blanc aussi profond que les yeux de l'oiseau. Sur l'enveloppe était noté, à l'encre bleue, Harry Potter, jeune sorcier sur banc décoloré, non loin d'une route et derrière un plant d'Hortensias. L'écriture était fine et apaisante. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu :  
  
Cher Harry,   
  
J'ai enfin réussi à avoir un poste à Poudlard, je serais désormais professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.   
  
La mort de ton parrain m'a bouleversé, je te comprends...   
  
Mais si tu es patient...   
  
Ecoute, je n'ai pas tout mon temps mais je te récrirais pour ton anniversaire.   
  
Porte-toi bien et surtout fais très attention à toi!   
  
Gabrielle t'embrasse. Moi aussi.   
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
  
  
A ce moment, Harry savait que Ron l'envierait terriblement, oui, la Vélane, car Fleur était une Vélane, lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Mais ce qui lui forgeait le plus le crane était cette question:   
  
 « Pourquoi Fleur Delacour m'écrit t'elle et comment sait elle pour Sirius? »   
  
L'idée de repenser à Sirius, comme ça, ouvertement lui brisait encore plus le cœur.   
  
Harry ne cessait de relire sa lettre, peut être avait il mal lu. Mais non ça ne servait à rien, les mots étaient toujours là et d'un air machinal, Harry rapprocha son visage bronzé par le soleil, de la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un parfum enivrant envahi son esprit. Il se sentait bien. Cette odeur était fraîche et douce. On aurait pu lui dire que Voldemort était derrière lui, il serait resté là à sentir cette odeur.   
  
Après quelques instants d'extase, il détacha son visage de la feuille et décida de rentrer au 4, Privet Drive. A son arrivée, son oncle le sermonna car Dudley était à la maison et pas lui, ce qui signifiait que Dudley était sérieux mais pas lui… Harry l'ignora totalement comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis les seize ans –dans deux jours- qu'il passait ici. Il monta alors dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait être l'ancienne salle de jeu de Dudley ; elle était miteuse et Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la nettoyer mais rien ne la décorait à part des banderoles de sa maison Gryffondor et de l'équipe de Quiditch, les Canons de Chudley, équipe favorite de Ron son meilleur ami.   
  
Il souleva une lame de parqué sous laquelle il avait l'habitude de ranger ce que les Dursleys ne voulaient pas voir. Il y rangea la lettre de Fleur et y pris un livre intitulé Devoirs Magiques; ne pas perdre la main.   
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit et lu.  
  
Même ses devoirs, qu'il prenait habituellement à faire n'arrivait pas à le distraire. Il devait aussi s'efforcer de s'entraîner à l'Occlumancie, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à se sentir envahi, et appréhendait encore, chaque nuit, à ce que Voldemort prenne possession de lui, car il n'était pas à Poudlard. Ou était-ce encore Rogue qui le hantait pour mesurer ses talents en Occlumancie, mais Harry s'en sortait bien… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait… Après tout, il s'entraînait !   
  
Après une lecture très brève, il décida de ranger son livre sous la lame de parquet instable, il ressaisit la lettre de Fleur, l'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette même odeur ressortit, le vidant de tout sentiment de mal-être et de mal tout simplement. Il repensait à tous ses plus beaux moments ; Son entrée à Poudlard, son premier match de Quiditch, Marge gonflée comme un ballon… Mais tout bonheur a une fin, même si cette odeur lui avait enlevé son humeur massacrante, elle s'était dissipé et l'odeur acerbe et renfermée de sa chambre était revenu… Il regardait de nouveau la lettre, il ne voyait rien dessus et pourtant à chaque fois, il y avait cette odeur… Peut être avait-elle subit un sortilège…  
  
Les deux jours suivants se passèrent comme à l'ordinaire, et quand Harry se réveilla, il ressentait une douleur aiguë parcourir sa cicatrice, il était tout transpirant et ses draps aussi… Il se pressa d'aller se doucher et s'habiller et à son retour dans sa chambre étaient en train d'attendre une dizaine de hiboux. Le premier paquet était de Hagrid :  
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire et espère que les Dursleys ne t'énervent pas trop!   
  
Graup va bien, il t'embrasse… Il a encore un peu la main lourde mais il s'améliore de jour en jour….  
  
Hagrid  
  
L'écriture était pressée comme si Hagrid l'avait très vite écrite. Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un alléchant gâteau à la crème. Hagrid devait l'avoir acheté pensa t'il.  
  
Il ouvrit tous ses paquets, il y avait un mot des époux Weasley qui lui envoyèrent toutes sortes de confiseries. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur le Quiditch: 500 ans de Quiditch français elle lui disait aussi qu'elle avait vu Fleur pendant ses vacances qu'elle avait de nouveau passé en France et disait que le Quiditch français était très intéressant. Ron lui envoya un maillot de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, il devait l'avoir gagné lors d'un match et en posséder déjà un.   
  
Lupin lui envoya aussi un mot avec une photo des maraudeurs.  
  
Le dernier oiseau était celui qui lui avait emmené la lettre de Fleur. Il pris l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et lu:  
  
Bonjour Harry,   
  
j'espère que tu as bien reçu ma précédente lettre.   
  
Aussi je voulais te dire que j'y avais mis de l'extrait de Rose de lune (et d'autres choses d'ailleurs)mais je voulais que tu te sentes bien après la mort de Sirius.   
  
Tu vas mieux? Ta famille ne te cause pas trop d'ennuis?   
  
J'ai vu ton amie Hermione à Paris, je lui ai donné une puissante potion qui lui rai... euh... tu verras c'est une surprise.   
  
Je voulais aussi te dire que si tu veux te confier, n'hésite pas à m'écrire et surtout ne me parles pas ouvertement à l'école sauf après les cours dans ma salle car je reste tout de même un professeur et ne m'envoie plus d'hiboux une fois le 20 août passé, car je serais à Poudlard et Ombrage...   
  
Je vais passer en Angleterre avant la fin des vacances, je passerais te voir!   
  
Je t'embrasse.   
  
Fleur Delacour   
  
Une fiole accompagnait le paquet, il y avait un mot:   
  
C'est de l'extrait de Rose de Lune, si tu te sens mal, je l'ai limité comme dans la lettre précédente, car tu pourrais devenir dépendant... mais elle a bien d'autres propriétés...   
  
Quoi? Fleur viendrait le voir? Mais non elle ne pouvait pas! Les Dursley seraient furieux.  
  
Mais d'où connaissait-elle Sirius? C'était impossible! Harry relu et relu la lettre mais non c'était bien vrai, il ne devenait pas fou. Il pris la fiole, l'ouvrit et une odeur se dégagea rapidement dans la chambre. Toujours cette odeur fraîche. Il se sentait bien, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté sa chambre.  
  
Un bruissement d'ailes l'interpella à sa fenêtre.   
  
Un Pigeon voyageur était là.   
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre dans son extase après avoir refermé la fiole et l'odeur s'enfuit.   
  
Une enveloppe était accrochée avec un paquet. Il l'ouvrit.   
  
Harry,   
  
J'ai quelque chose qui me tient à cœur et que je veux absolument te dire. RDV le 28 août au chemin de Traverse.   
  
Oh..euh...Bon anniversaire!   
  
Je... t'embrasse.  
  
Ginny   
  
Ces derniers mots marquaient une hésitation car les mots t'embrasse étaient plus foncés comme quand on écrit à l'encre et que l'encre sèche un peu alors qu'on tient la plume.   
  
Il ouvrit le paquet et vit une magnifique peluche d'un lion (celui de Gryffondor) avec comme fond, deux balais qui s'entrecroisaient. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne s'y attendait pas.  
  
Mais que pouvait-elle à avoir de si urgent à lui dire? Ca devait être en rapport avec ses frères, elle était leur « porte-parole » et suivait bien leur trace depuis quelques temps…  
  
-HARRY!!! Descend ici tout de suite, cria Vernon de sa voix rauque et désagréable.  
  
Harry descendit alors avec flemme en se demandant qui pourrait bien se trouver dans le hall.   
  
Arrivé en bas, il vit avec stupéfaction, que Dudley et la Tante Marge se tenaient en randognon dans l'entrée. Marge ne disait rien, elle ne regardait même pas Harry. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il en était ainsi. Dudley se précipita dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo.  
  
-Viens dire bonjour! Dit Vernon.   
  
-Bonjour. répéta Harry comme un perroquet.   
  
-Bon... Bonjour! Répondit Marge.   
  
On aurait dit qu'elle fuyait son regard. Se souvenait-elle?   
  
-Bon, le voyage s'est il bien passé? Dit Pétunia d'une voix mièvre.   
  
-Très bien! Répondit Marge.   
  
Dudley propulsa alors Harry contre le mur pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Son premier geste fut d'ouvrir le frigo.  
  
-Alors Marge, tu ne dis rien à Harry? demanda Vernon avec un sourire radieux.   
  
-N.. non, merci.   
  
A ces mots, Vernon se ternit.   
  
Dudley revint dans le hall.   
  
-Alors ma Tati adorée, ça va? Dudley se tortillait, d'ailleurs c'était bizarre, elle ne lui avait encore rien offert.  
  
-Oui, oui, parfaitement bien Dudley!   
  
-Tu n'as besoin de rien?   
  
-Si! Monte mes bagages s'il te plaît!   
  
Dudley et Vernon ainsi que Pétunia la dévisageaient avec des yeux exorbités.   
  
-Mais euh... j'ai mal au bras... Gémit exagérément Dudley.   
  
-Oh! Un jeune homme fort et bien bâti comme toi!   
  
-Harry va le faire! Ria Vernon.   
  
-NON! Hurla Marge. IL NE TOUCHE PAS A MES AFFAIRES !!!! D'AILLEURS QU'IL NE M'APPROCHE PAS NON PLUS !!!  
  
-Harry Monte dans ta chambre! Cria Vernon.   
  
-Mais j'en sors ! Polémiqua t'il   
  
-Fais attention à ce que tu dis… rétorqua son oncle en balançant son doigt enflé et violacé.  
  
-Je monterai les valises, je ne veux pas que mon Dudleynouchet se fasse mal au bras. Dit Pétunia.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre et les trois jours suivants se passèrent ainsi. Les seules fois où il sortait, c'était pour manger seul dans la cuisine. Il pensait à toutes les bonnes choses que l'on mangeait à Poudlard et les jus de Citrouille. Mais ce jour là, il reçu un courrier de Ron qui lui proposa d'aller passer la fin des vacances au QG… 


	2. Disparition et rencontre innatendue ahem...

Bon je viens à peine de mettre mon chapitre 1 donc je doute que vous lisiez déjà!!! AHEM! Pis en fait, jai fait que 2 chapitres so jattends de savoir si je continue ou pas! Et pis ça devrait être tout public! Mais je me doute que vous ne demandiez po à vos vieux pour lire une fic!!! AMEM!   
  
Bon bah voilaeuh!   
  
ZeCaT  
  
2. Disparition et rencontre au chemin de Traverse (vive l'inspi moi j'dis!)  
  
Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!!! Comme c'était le cas la plupart des années, Harry allait passer la fin des vacances avec les Weasleys ! Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée ; certes, il serait en compagnie de tous ses amis, du moins la plupart, mais il n'y aurait pas Sirius, pas son parrain, ça ne serait pas pareil…   
  
-HARRY !   
  
La voix rauque et désagréable de son oncle venait à nouveau de résonner.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers, d'abord deux marches, puis quatre, puis sa vue baissa. Il tâta son nez, mais ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus difficiles… Ses lunettes étaient là… Oui, alors pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ?  
  
-HARRY POTTER ! DESCEND ICI TOUT DE SUITE !  
  
A présent, la voix n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond. Il avançait encore tant bien que mal, sa cicatrice commençait à lui faire mal, toujours cette douleur… Mais là, elle s'amplifiait, c'était différent… Soudain, plus aucun bruit, tout devînt noir, sa cicatrice brûlait tellement qu'il tomba dans les pommes…   
  
-Vol…   
  
Il rêva, il était dans un cimetière… Le même cimetière qu'il y a deux ans… Une lumière verte… Bellatrix…  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
  
Harry se leva avec sursaut, il était prit de spasmes et la sueur submergeait son visage… Des sueurs froides l'envahissaient tandis que la douleur de sa cicatrice baissait mais restait néanmoins lancinante…   
  
Il était allongé dans un lit miteux. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main mais sans ses lunettes il ne voyait rien, cette main était pleine de chaleur.  
  
-Qui… qu'est ce ?  
  
La personne qui le tenait sursauta et s'en alla, du moins il le devina aux frottements de robe et au bruit de porte qui suivit. Il balada sa main partout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses lunettes qu'il s'empressa de glisser sur son nez. Son nez était râpeux, il devait sûrement s'être cogné pendant sa chute et avoir saigné. Le sang avait séché…  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment, Mrs Weasley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un air de miraculé sur le visage, elle était élégamment vêtue. Elle se précipita sur Harry pour l'étreindre.   
  
-Quelle peur tu nous as fait Harry !!! Tu dors depuis trois jours !   
  
-Trois jours ? s'abasourdit Harry   
  
-Bien oui, quand nous sommes arrivés chez toi, je veux dire, chez tes moldus, nous t'avons trouvé étalé sur leur divan, personne ne s'occupait de toi… Te souviens tu de quelque chose mon chéri ?  
  
-Ben… Je descendais les escaliers et ma cicatrice, je suis tombé…  
  
-Ah… oui… Nous avons… nous avons détecté la présence de Lord Vold…Voldemort –elle frissonna- près de ta maison… Du moins si ce n'était pas lui c'était un mangemort…   
  
-Mais je croyais ma maison protégée par le sang de ma tante…  
  
-Oui… Oui bien sûr que ta maison est protégée ! Mais il a du se passer quelque chose de grave… Je ne sais pas encore… Tonks, Remus et Fol œil sont sur les lieux. Ils devraient revenir avec des informations, ils auraient pu revenir bien plus tôt mais Fudge leur a interdit d'y aller avant les employés du ministère…   
  
-Pourtant, il peut avoir confiance en eux…  
  
-Oui, bien sûr qu'il peut, mais le fait est qu'il ne supporte pas de voir Dumbledore si aimé depuis que l'on a enfin pu prouver que Vold… Voldemort était de retour… De plus, il est sur la sellette partout, le Magenmagot a repris Dumbledore comme chef, et les autres membres aimeraient que Fudge parte… Mais Dumbledore ne veut pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui le retient ! C'est vrai ! Il est bien trop gentil avec lui… Euh… excuse moi… Tu veux peut être te reposer encore…  
  
-Euh… Hermione et Ron sont ici ?   
  
-AH oui ! Suis-je bête ! Oui bien sûr qu'ils sont là ! Ils trépignent d'impatience derrière la porte ! C'est bon ! Venez les enfants !   
  
La porte s'ouvrit aussi violemment qu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley, les deux adolescents se tenaient là. Ron était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle était vraiment belle et était tout à fait assortie à sa chevelure rousse… Et Hermione était comme à son habitude, les cheveux roux foncés ébouriffés, les yeux pleins de douceur, elle avait sûrement grandi de deux ou trois centimètres pendant les vacances, et elle était plus élancée, davantage… femme. Ce qui était bizarre, Harry l'imaginait en première année, tout comme Ron, avec une quinzaine de centimètres en moins…   
  
-Alors Harry ça va ??? s'enquit Hermione dans un souffle. J'espère que tu as eu assez d'informations ! On a fait ce qu'on a pu ! Mais je crois savoir que tu lis la gazette et normale…  
  
-Hermione ! Il vient de dormir pendant trois jours, il doit être perdu ! Arrête avec tes questions incessantes !   
  
-Bon, je vous laisse moi, ne l'agitez pas trop… Je vous appellerais dans un petit moment pour aller manger…   
  
Mrs Weasley sorti de la chambre, laissant les trois adolescents à leurs conversations.  
  
-Ta cape est très belle Ron ! clama Harry pour briser un silence assourdissant.  
  
Ron sursauta.  
  
-AH ?! Merci Harry ! C'est un cadeau de mes frères! Leur magasin de farces et attrapes marche super bien !  
  
-C'est génial ! Ta mère sait pour le financement ?  
  
-Euh… ouais… Elle était furieuse ! Elle ne nous croyait pas au début !   
  
Harry esquissa un léger rictus sur son visage.  
  
-Vous avez eu vos notes de BUSE ?  
  
-Non, pas encore, mais nous devrions les avoir tout à l'heure pendant le repas ! répondit Hermione. Je suis très impatiente ! Mais je sais déjà qu'en A…  
  
-AH NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Ne recommence pas ! Elle nous a bassiné avec ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée !   
  
La mine d'Hermione se renfrogna, ce qui importa peu à Harry, habitué de leurs disputes.  
  
-Et Ginny, elle va bien ? demanda t'il pour briser le silence baigné dans les regards pleins de reproches des deux autres.  
  
-Elle va bien ! Elle est chez son amie Luna ! Elle nous a fait une petite frayeur ! J'ai bien rigolé !   
  
-AH ?   
  
-Ouais ! Figure toi que ce cher Michael Corner lui a écrit ! Lui disant qu'elle était tout pour lui ! Que Cho n'était rien, qu'il avait fait une grave erreur… Tu parles ! C'était surtout parce que Cho devait l'avoir quitté !   
  
Ron avait un sourire plein de jubilation sur le visage, il ne pouvait pas cacher son plaisir tandis qu'Hermione ne parlait toujours pas.  
  
-Au fait Harry ! Maintenant que Angelina n'est plus là, tu vas sûrement devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor…  
  
-Ron ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je suis interdit de Quiditch à vie ??  
  
-Oh ! Tu sais ! Dumbledore a supprimé tous les décrets que Ombrage avait fait ! Il aura peut-être supprimé cette sentence aussi !   
  
-J'espère… Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'entendre Kreattur depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est normal ?  
  
Hermione émit un petit bruit d'étouffement.  
  
-Bah, je croyais te l'avoir écrit dans une lettre ! Il est mort ! Je ne sais pas comment ! En fait, on a réussi à décrocher Mrs Black, on l'a alors écorché et Kreattur a tenu à mourir, comme personne ne voulait le tuer, il s'est suicidé !  
  
-Ecorcher ?  
  
-Oui, c'est comme ça que l'on efface un tableau…  
  
-Mais vous êtes sûrs que Kreattur est mort ?   
  
-Bien sûr ! On a retrouvé son corps par terre, devant la maison… Il était accompagné de cette horrible photo où on voit Lestrange…   
  
-HUM HUM…   
  
Hermione voulait de toute évidence empêcher Ron de commettre une erreur.   
  
Un moment plus tard, une fois le repas terminé, une chouette effraie vint se poser à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley lui détacha ses lettres et lui donna un petit morceau de pain pour la revigorer un peu, elle reprit son envol aussitôt.  
  
-Se sont vos notes ! Et euh oh ! Une lettre pour Ginny ! Elle l'aura à Pré-au-Lard !  
  
Elle tendit une lettre à chacun des adolescents. Celle de Harry était un peu plus grosse que les autres.  
  
Il déplia la première des quatre lettres (les autres n'en avaient que deux).  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,   
  
J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la disparition subite de Mrs Arabella Figg !  
  
J'ai jugé bon de vous prévenir à l'avance…  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard   
  
Harry était sans voix et Hermione le remarqua assez vite, elle n'avait même pas encore touché son enveloppe, rongée par le stress.  
  
-Harry ??? Ca va ?  
  
-Euh... Mrs Figg a disparu...  
  
-Qui est ce?  
  
-C'était ma voisine ! Une cracmol, elle me surveillait…  
  
-Arabella Figg a disparu ? s'écria mrs Wealsey. Sûrement le soir où est venu Vold…emort! Heureusement, ici tu es en lieux sûrs !   
  
Harry resta quelques instants supplémentaires, sans voix, à contempler la fenêtre. Il décida alors de lire ses autres lettres. Il commença par la liste de manuels puis saisit ses notes :  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Voici vos résultats de Buse :  
  
Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Divination : Décevant  
  
Défenses contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
  
Potion : Optimal  
  
Astronomie : Acceptable (étant pris en considération les évènements de la même nuit)  
  
Histoire de la magie : Acceptable   
  
Botanique : Effort exceptionnel   
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Vous êtes donc encouragé à continuer dans les matières suivantes :  
  
Défenses contre les forces du mal, Potion, Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilèges et Soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Et Pourquoi pas : Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie selon les exigences des professeurs…  
  
Cela dépendra de vos projets futurs…  
  
Avec mes félicitations  
  
Professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
Harry senti un vague de bonne humeur l'envahir, il avait réussi les matières qu'il redoutait tant ! Il allait pouvoir approfondir son projet, son seul et unique projet.   
  
Il replia délicatement la feuille, et la reposa sur la table, le fait de jeter un regard à la lettre annonçant la disparition de Mrs Figg, suffisait à le submerger de nouveau dans la mélancolie. Il le va alors, enfin, la tête vers Hermione, et s'aperçu alors qu'il avait ignoré toute l'agitation qui n'avait été qu'un petit bruit de fond.  
  
-Mais ouvre la j'te dit ! s'exclama Ron tandis que Hermione regardait sa lettre, posée sur la table encore cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.  
  
-Mais ! Et si j'avait tout loupé ???  
  
-Hermione arrête !!! Tu l'ouvres ou c'est moi qui le ferais !!!  
  
Hermione respira profondément. Elle saisit la lettre mais la reposa aussitôt.  
  
-Bon t'as gagné !!!   
  
Ron s'empara de la lettre posée sur la table et l'ouvrit malgré les protestations d'Hermione.  
  
Il se rassit aussitôt.  
  
-QUOI ??? s'alarma Hermione qui empoigna vite la lettre.  
  
Elle la regarda et se rassit aussi, mais plus calmement, sans surprise.  
  
-Qui y'a t'il ? demanda Harry  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas.  
  
-Elle… Elle a eu Optimal dans toutes les matières !   
  
-NON ! J'ai eu Effort Considérable en Histoire de la magie ! Je le savais !   
  
-Et toi mon Ron, tu as quoi ? demanda Molly.  
  
Il lui tendit la lettre.  
  
-C'est bien mon chéri !   
  
Il avait eu Effort exceptionnel dans toutes les matières sauf en Potion où il avait réussi à avoir un Optimal et en Divination et Astronomie où il avait décevant…  
  
-Bon, tu as eu deux décevants ! Mais les matières les plus importantes sont couronnées de succès ! Bravo ! Tu as donc eu six BUSE ! C'est très bien !  
  
-Tu es eu de bons résultats Harry ? demande Ron.  
  
-Oui, je suis assez satisfait !   
  
Harry tenait toujours sa quatrième lettre entre les mains et Ron le lui fit vite remarquer. Il la déplia en s'attendant au pire.  
  
-Alors Harry ? demanda Ron  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il était bien trop occupé à relire sa lettre.  
  
Monsieur Potter,   
  
La punition que la grande Inquisitrice Mrs Ombrage vous avait infligé est suspendue.   
  
Vous avez donc été désigné pour devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch…  
  
Votre balais vous sera remis à votre arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Mrs Mc Gonagall, directrice Adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
-Harry ?? Alors c'est quoi cette lettre ???   
  
-Je suis capitaine de l'équipe ! s'écria t'il avec une joie immense et soudaine.  
  
-WOW ! C'est génial Harry !!! Ta punition est levée!!!   
  
Le bonheur de Harry fut de courte durée, il ne pouvait pas être heureux, pas après la mort de son parrain.   
  
-On va dehors ? demanda Ron  
  
-Il en est hors de question Ron ! Nous ne sommes pas au Terrier !   
  
La journée fut très calme et l'arrivée de Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey apporta un peu de fraîcheur à la maison.  
  
-Tiens ! Salut Harry ! Ca va ? demanda Tonks avec son habituelle bonne humeur et arborant une chevelure très courte et du même Rose Bonbon.   
  
-Euh… oui si on veut…  
  
-Allez les enfants, montez ! Je dois parler avec eux ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley  
  
-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! rétorqua Harry  
  
-Ca, nous en jugerons après…  
  
Harry sentit une vague d'énervement le submerger.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est… n'est plus là, que je dois rester dans l'ignorance !   
  
-Mais, c'est pour toi Harry… Mon chéri, tu es si fatigué…  
  
-JE NE SUIS PAS FATIGUE !   
  
Hermione et Ron redevenaient nerveux, comme l'année dernière où Harry s'était emporté, mais là c'était différent, il s'était calmé grâce à l'Occlumancie et le fait qu'on le prenne de nouveau pour un gamin l'irrita au plus haut point.   
  
Mrs Weasley lançait des regards à toutes les personnes dans l'assistance, elle cherchait, de toute évidence quelqu'un pour l'appuyer…   
  
-Hum… Je pense que Harry a raison… attesta Remus. S'il veut savoir, c'est son droit, Dumbledore ne l'interdirait pas…   
  
-Mais Dumbledore n'est pas là !!! rétorqua Mrs Weasley  
  
-Mais Dumbledore est son tuteur ! coupa Remus d'un ton sec qui fut sans suite.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore… son tuteur !   
  
Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de réunion et prirent chacun un siège.  
  
-Alors ? Que s'est il passé ? sollicita Harry, pressé de savoir.  
  
-Et bien, nous avons appris que depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, la Cracmol dénommé Arabella Figgs, était surveillée par des partisans de Voldemort… Elle était protégée mais chaque jour ils ont réussi à l'alanguir un peu plus, je ne sais pas encore s'ils lui ont soutirer des informations ou quoi, mais elle a disparu…   
  
-Elle… elle est morte ? hasarda Harry doucement.  
  
-Nous ne savons pas Potter ! rugit Fol Œil de sa traditionnelle voix éraillée son œil magique partant dans tous les sens. Mais son corps n'était pas dans la maison.   
  
-C'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment ! intervint Lupin.  
  
-Mais avec tout ce temps… commença Mrs Weasley  
  
-Le ministère s'est encore mis en travers de la route ! soupira Tonks avec dédain. On dirait qu'ils désirent vraiment l'apogée de Voldemort !   
  
-Je pense plutôt qu'ils veulent se faire blanchir de leurs actes passés… ajouta Lupin.  
  
-Bon ! Et bien ce fut court mais tant mieux ! car je suis fatiguée ! déclara Mrs Weasley en s'étirant. Remus, tu restes là cette nuit alors ?  
  
-Oui Molly !   
  
-Et bien Tonks et moi allons rejoindre ce cher Arthur ! Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes envoyés cette nuit ! avança Maugrey tout en se levant.  
  
Tonks alla vite fait dire au revoir à Hermione et Ron puis ils partirent tous deux.  
  
-Remus, je compte sur toi… *baille*… pour envoyer les enfants se coucher pas trop tardivement….   
  
-Bien sûr Molly !  
  
Elle monta les escaliers en baillant.  
  
-Bon ! Je vais me faire à manger ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Ron  
  
-Je viens avec toi ! déclara Hermione.  
  
Remus et Harry étaient seuls à présent.  
  
-Euh… Remus…  
  
-Oui Harry ?   
  
-Je... euh... Dumbledore...  
  
-Oui, c'est ton tuteur Harry…  
  
-Il m'a adopté ?  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est lui qui a ta responsabilité, il l'avait certes, déjà avant, mais là ça s'est officialisé.   
  
-Personne ne le sait…  
  
-Non, je pense que c'est mieux pour toi, étant donné que tu es encore à Poudlard…  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.   
  
-Sinon, tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, Sirius…  
  
-Oui, ça va… Enfin, je sais pas trop…  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette année sera peu être un peu plus agréable, outre le fait que ton parrain ne soit plus là bien sûr… Ombrage a été licenciée sous protestations du Magenmagot, et Dumbledore est de nouveau le directeur, et c'est lui qui a choisi le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal…  
  
-Oui, je sais…  
  
-Ah ? Tu es au courant ?   
  
-Oui, c'est Fleur Delacour non ? Mais elle n'était pas à Gringotts ?  
  
-Si, mais c'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'Ombrage ai été proclamée Professeur par le Ministère… Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vraiment les contredire… Surtout après les faits de l'année précédente…   
  
La discussion s'orienta sur un autre sujet et s'acheva devant une assiette de Porridge avant que Harry et les autres, hormis Lupin, n'aillent se coucher.  
  
Les vacances continuèrent sans anicroches jusqu'au dernier jour de vacance, entre les nettoyages (bien moins nécessaires que l'année précédente mais toutefois préventifs), les interminables journées de flemme en train de se goinfrer, les longues conversations et la continuité dans l'Occlumancie, qu'Harry exerçait à chaque moment d'ennui, il avait d'ailleurs initié Ron et Hermione à cette science. Ron ne la suivait guerre assidûment mais Hermione faisait de son mieux, ce qui était dur avec les bruits de machouillements de Ron…   
  
-Mais quoi encore ?  
  
-Tu vas t'arrêter oui ou non ? riposta Hermione entre ses dents  
  
-A quoi faire ? Je n'ai plus le droit de manger maintenant ???  
  
-Manger oui, ruminer c'est autre chose ! Tu t'entends quand tu bouffes ?  
  
-Non désolée ! C'est pas mon but de savoir si ma manière de manger correspond à la tienne !   
  
-Je ne t'en demande pas tant ! Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler pour toi !   
  
-DIS MOI QUE J'SUIS UN IMBECILE !!!  
  
-Tu veux que je te le dise ? Okay, c'est pas dur ! Ron, tu sais quoi ? Tu es…  
  
-Allez les enfants ! Préparez vous ! Nous allons aller au chemin de Traverse faire les achats scolaires d'ici un petit instant, préparez vos affaires aussi ! Car ce soir nous dormirons au Chaudron Bâveur !   
  
Mrs Weasley venait de faire son entrée dans la petite chambre des garçons et pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.   
  
Ron jeta un regard meurtrier à Hermione puis sortit de la chambre avant que sa mère ne ferme la porte.  
  
-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il a ?   
  
Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hermione attrapait Pattenrond pour pouvoir aller se préparer. Mrs Weasley ferma ensuite la porte. Cette porte qui fut bien vite réouverte pour laisser passé un Ron en furie.  
  
-grolmmmlldhsqhufhbeumoi…. Bgfegaefhgqsheyifmgmooooh….rgmlgrmlgparlercommeça…. Oupf ! Elle va voir… non mais…  
  
Harry prépara ses affaires en silence.   
  
-Non mais t'as vu ça ???  
  
-De quoi ? menti Harry. J'étais en grande prise avec l'Occlumancie !   
  
-Oumpf…. Te jure ! Me parler comme ça! Ah mais elle va voir ! Elle va pas s'en tirer comme ça hein ! Non mais ! Attend ! Je vais pas me laisser faire ! Elle croit………..   
  
Harry lâcha le fil jusqu'à ce que les grognements de Ron deviennent bruit de fond, en émettant de temps à autre un « Hin hin… » aussi crédible que les arguments sans queue ni tête de Ron.  
  
-Au fait Ron, lança Harry une fois sûr que Ron avait fini son long, très long monologue, ta sœur, elle sera là ?   
  
-Qui ? Ginny ?   
  
-Non non ! La mère du Pape !   
  
-Euh… ouais elle sera là ! Pourquoi ?  
  
-Bah c'était pour lui demander quelque chose… Mais je viens de repenser à un truc et ce ne sera pas nécessaire tout compte fait ! menti Harry pour ne pas que Ron s'imagine quoi que se soit, mais son visage s'était empourpré. Il le savait bien et il espérait que Ron ne remarquerait rien.  
  
-ALLEZ !!! DESCENDEZ TOUS LA HAUT !!! hurla Mrs Weasley  
  
Harry et Ron ne se firent pas prier deux fois, et ayant terminé de se préparer, ils descendirent les escaliers en vitesse (on va dire que c'est l'élan…) pour rejoindre Mrs Weasley et Hermione devant la cheminée. Hermione n'adressa ni mot, ni attention à Ron, et ce comportement fut instinctivement partagé.   
  
-Bon ! Les enfants, nous allons y aller par poudre de Cheminette ! Lupin et Maugrey doivent nous attendre là-bas ! Ron, vas-y en premier, ensuite Hermione puis Harry ! Et enfin je fermerais la marche ! Tenez.  
  
Elle leur tendit un pot de poudre de Cheminette, et Ron se plaça le premier dans l'âtre.   
  
-CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !!!  
  
Les flammes devenues vertes l'enroulèrent simultanément et Ron disparu. Ils se retrouvèrent donc comme ça au Chemin de Traverse, tous ensemble.  
  
-Tenez ! Les voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en montrant du bout du doigt Maugrey, Lupin et Arthur Weasley.  
  
-J'ai réussi à ma libérer !!! se réjouissait Mr Weasley en compagnie de Lupin et Maugrey.  
  
-Très bien ! Très bien ! Bon ! Je vais aller acheter vos manuels ! déclara Mrs Weasley. Vous n'avez qu'à aller faire un tour !   
  
Les trois jeunes personnes se dirigèrent alors vers un bar avec une terrasse, où ils commandèrent tout trois des sundays, le soleil était présent ce qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. Harry voyait Maugrey, Lupin et Arthur faire des allers et retours tout en jetant à Harry un coup d'œil de temps à autre.   
  
-Il fait beau non ? dit Harry en essayant de faire parler ses deux amis grognons.  
  
D'ailleurs, la réponse ne se vit pas attendre, mais sous forme de grognement. Il s'évertua é poser diverses questions comme celle ci, qui ne demandaient pas vraiment de réflexion mais qui avaient tout de même du mal à leur arracher les mots de la bouche, en plus du fait qu'ils se fuyaient du regard continuellement.  
  
-BON ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! VOUS ME GONFLEZ AVEC VOS CHICANES QUI NE TIENNENT PAS DEBOUT !!! J'EN AI MARRE DE SUPPORTER VOS ETATS-D'ÂME EN PLUS DES AUTRES !  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes sur la terrasse se tournèrent aussitôt.  
  
-QUOI ??? Y'A QUELQUE CHOSE A VOIR ??? s'écria t'il sur les curieux avant de partir en déposant de quoi payer son Sunday qu'il n'avait pas encore finit.   
  
Il descendit du bar et marcha parmi les allées et les boutiques. Il n'évita pas le magasin de Quiditch évidemment.   
  
Tandis qu'il marchait dans les allées du magasin, il senti une main lui toucher l'épaule, il se retourna violemment, s'attendant de voir Ron ou Hermione. Mais ce n'était ni Ron, ni Hermione. C'était une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux roux.   
  
-Euh… Bonjour Harry !   
  
-B... Bonjour...  
  
-Tu as... euh… reçue ma lettre ?   
  
-Quelle lett… GINNY ?! s'etonna t'il.   
  
-Oui... Donc, tu l'as reçue?   
  
-Bien sûr…  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire. La jeune fille avait grandi et devait à peu près faire la même taille que Hermione, ses cheveux étaient raides et coiffés avec soin. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire, élégante et avec des cordons d'argents ici et là qui s'enroulaient entre eux. Il regarda aux alentours si elle était seule ou pas mais ne vit personne qui semblait l'accompagner. Il s'appuya sur la petite rambarde située tout près d'eux.   
  
-Alors…  
  
Il sursauta, se qui provoqua une chute monumentale parmi les vieux balais qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du magasin, heureusement, personne n'était là… Sauf Ginny qui étouffa un petit rire.  
  
-HARRY ! Ca va ???   
  
Harry restait couché, mort de honte. Ginny s'accroupit à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu comptes rester là longtemps ou bien je t'aide ?   
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il lui jeta juste un regard qui lui dit « Bon c'est bon, aide moi à me relever… » (et ouais ! Harry parle avec les yeux ! Impressionnant heing ?)   
  
Ginny s'empressa de l'aider, elle était assez forte car Harry n'eut pas besoin de faire d'effort de jambe.   
  
-Alors… je peux te parler ?  
  
-Ben… euh… ouais !   
  
-D'accord, merci! Mais viens! Passons par l'arrière du magasin ou Maugrey, mon père et Lupin vont nous suivre ! Je n'y tiens pas vraiment…   
  
-Moi non plus…  
  
Il la suivit donc jusqu'à la réserve où ils empruntèrent une petite porte donnant sur le début de l'allée, en face d'un encastrement dans la roche. Ginny l'emmena jusqu'à cet endroit, il y'avait un banc, et Ginny s'y posa tandis que Harry restait debout.  
  
-Tu… tu ne t'assoies pas Harry ?   
  
-Euh… si, si ! Bien sûr !   
  
Il s'assit non loin d'elle.  
  
-Donc, tu voulais me parler ? demanda Harry avec plus d'aplomb  
  
-Euh… Oui ! Je voulais te dire que depu…  
  
-OOOH ! Salut Harry !   
  
Harry se retourna et vit Cho, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Euh… Cho ? Bah euh…  
  
Ginny se leva aussitôt.   
  
-C'est pas grave… assura t' elle en un petit bruit.   
  
Ce qui ne découragea pas Cho, qui vint s'asseoir tout près de harry.  
  
-Ca va Harry ? demanda t'elle   
  
-Oui très bien ! répondit il avec irritation en se relevant pour voir partir Ginny parmi la foule.  
  
-Oh… C'est bien…  
  
-Merci ! C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir ??? s'exclama t'il  
  
-Oui, en partie, je voulais savoir comment tu allais…   
  
-Et ben tu le sais ! T'étais obligée de venir nous interrompre ???   
  
Des gouttes perlèrent dans le regard de Cho.   
  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi et voilà comment tu me réponds !   
  
-Tu t'es pas inquiété pour moi ou pour qui que ce soit l'année dernière quand t'as sauté dans les bras de Corner ! Arrête ta comédie, tu m'soules !   
  
Il sortit de l'encastrement, laissant Cho seule et essayant de suivre la trace de Ginny. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il devait le faire.  
  
Tandis qu'il cherchait un peu partout parmi les allées, un cri s'éleva parmi la foule qui se coupa vite en deux. Harry, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se reculer, se fit percuter par une personne capée de noir, son visage était indescriptible mais la cicatrice de Harry lui révéla aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort. La personne se tourna alors un dernier coup vers lui, celui-ci remarqua alors les yeux perçants de la personne qui lui lançait un regard pénétrant. Puis soudain, la forme noire disparue parmi les allée dans un enchevêtrement de flammes et de fumées vertes. La foule était sens dessus dessous. Il rampa instinctivement jusqu'à l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître.  
  
Il y avait une fiole par terre… Elle était remplie d'un quelque chose vert, impossible de dire si c'était liquide ou solide… 


	3. Fudge ridiculisé

3. Fudge, ridiculisé…  
  
-Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Potter ! Tu fais le ménage ??   
  
Cette voix apathique… Malfoy ! Harry pris sin de vite cacher la fiole qu'il venait de trouver, on ne savait jamais… Il se leva d'un mouvement rapide et souple pour faire face à son ennemi juré. Il était, comme d'habitude, escorté par ses deux molosses écervelés ;Crabbe et Goyle, et par la cruche de Pansy Parkinson qui pouffa de son rire de crécelle.  
  
-Qu'est c'que t'as Malfoy ?   
  
-Tu gènes le passage, je t'aurais bien marché dessus mais j'ai pas envie de me salir…  
  
Ses deux abrutis d'amis et Pansy gloussèrent.  
  
-Quand on voit ce qui te sert d'amis… Rien que de leur parler…   
  
Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenaient pas visiblement, car ils souriaient toujours mais Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et un regard implorant vers Drago, comme si elle attendait de la défense.  
  
-Euh… Parce qu'entre un clochard et une sang-de-bourbe tu te crois mieux ?  
  
-Hermione n'a pas un QI de poule elle ! Et on voit que ton père n'est plus au ministère pour lécher les bottes du ministre ! Ron n'est plus… un… « clochard » et ne l'a jamais été !   
  
Le fait qu'Harry parle du père de Drago l'avait visiblement atteint, il devint plus blafard que jamais.  
  
-Redit ça encore une fois et je te…  
  
-Tu quoi ? Tu envoies tes deux Pintades ?   
  
Ron venait d'apparaître, et Harry sourit, rooh ! La vanne !   
  
Malfoy regarda Ron de bas en haut, lui tourna autour tel un rapace.  
  
-Alors c'est vrai ? Ta mère a fait des passes Weasley ?   
  
Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies.  
  
-Ne-redit-jamais-ça… siffla t'il entre ses dents.  
  
-Ou quoi ? s'exclama Malfoy dans un rire  
  
-Je vais te…  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ???   
  
Lupin, Molly et Maugrey venaient d'arriver à leur rencontre.  
  
-Oh ! Harry mon chéri ! Ca va?   
  
-Oui Mrs Weasley ! répondit Harry dans un souffle d'énervement… (la honte !)  
  
Malfoy le toisa d'un regard narquois et s'en alla avec ses chiens-chiens.   
  
-Bon ! On va allez boire une bonne bièraubeurre au Chaudron Bâveur et ranger nos affaires ! Arthur est allé directement poser vos bagages !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bar-hôtel qui était de plus en plus déplorable avec le temps mais où il y régnais une assez bonne ambiance. Les gens n'avaient apparemment pas eu vent de ce qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant sur le Chemin de Traverse… Le calme régnait, du moins, comparé aux cris d'hystériques qui venaient de l'extérieur car les gens riaient, jouaient… Le bar était très animé.  
  
-Bon, et bien je vais chercher à boire ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous asseoir au fond, je reviens dans un instant, suggéra Lupin.  
  
-Les autres ne se firent pas prier et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Molly se dirigèrent vers la petite pièce confinée à l'arrière où Harry avait surpris Mr et Mrs Weasley lors d'une grande conversation à propos de Sirius, lors de sa troisième année.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous et n'attendirent que quelques instants avant le retour de Lupin, les bras chargés de cinq Bièraubeurres qui n'attendaient que d'être bues.   
  
-Waw ! Ca m'a fait une de ces peurs ces cris ! s'exclama Ron  
  
-Oui ! C'était assez surprenant ! renchérit Hermione.  
  
De toute évidence, ces deux là avaient cessé de se disputer, du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Harry.   
  
-Et toi Harry, ça va ? demanda Lupin   
  
-Euh… oui je crois…   
  
-Hey ! s'écria de nouveau Ron. Où est passé Ginny ???   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est monté à sa chambre, Tonks l'a accompagné !   
  
Harry se senti soulagé d'entendre ça… Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça le soulageait…  
  
-Savez vous pourquoi nous n'avons pas de livre en Défenses contre les forces du mal ? interrogea Hermione, coupant ainsi le silence.  
  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! répondit Mrs Weasley  
  
-Je me demande bien qui peut être le professeur cette année ! Tant que ce n'est pas une vielle Harpie !   
  
-Oh ! Tu veux pas parler d'autre chose ? implora Ron. Tu sais très bien qu'on a jamais vraiment de bons professeurs dans cette matière… sauf toi Lupin ! Alors cesse de jacasser avec ça et laisse nous savourer ces derniers instants de répit !   
  
Harry étouffa un rire, si il savait…  
  
L'après midi se termina rapidement et le repas du soir se fit dans une bonne convivialité. C'était étrange, comme si tout le monde avait oublié les évènements de l'après-midi… Tandis que les gens se parlaient, après le repas, Harry décida d'aller voir Ginny, afin de s'excuser.   
  
-Euh… Ginny ?   
  
La jeune fille se retourna avec douceur mais son corps se raidit à la vue de Harry.  
  
-Je te dérange ?   
  
-Non, qu'est ce que tu veux ?   
  
-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour cette après-midi…  
  
-T'excuser de quoi ?  
  
-Ben… Cho…  
  
-HA ! Mais c'est pas grave! D'ailleurs j'avais oublié ! répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ah… bah… tant mieux alors…  
  
Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, incapable de lever le pied pour partir.   
  
-Ca va Harry ?  
  
Son cœur bondit, il venait d'être surpris.   
  
-Je…euh…hein ?   
  
-Je te demande si ça va ?   
  
-Ah ! Oui ! Pardon…  
  
Il tourna les talons puis, soudainement, fit le mouvement inverse pour se retrouver face à elle.  
  
-Euh… Ginny ?   
  
-Oui ?! répondit-elle précipitamment.   
  
-T'as quelque chose dans les cheveux…  
  
-Ah euh… merci… répondit-elle calmement.  
  
Harry repartit en direction de Ron et de Hermione.   
  
-Waw ! Vous avez vu le gars qui courait sous sa cape ? demanda Ron. Moi oui ! Il a faillit me renverser…  
  
-Te renverser ? Haha ! Laisse moi rire ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu étais à au moins dix mètres de lui !   
  
-C'est faux ! Vous avez vu ces yeux ???   
  
-Non, ils étaient beaux ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire narquois.  
  
-Moque toi ! Non, ils étaient… bizarres… rouges… ou oranges ! Non ! Violets ! Rouges ! Non ils étaient rouges !   
  
-T'as bu quoi Ron ?? demanda Hermione  
  
-Harry ! Tu les as vu ?   
  
-De quoi ?   
  
-Ben ! Ses yeux !   
  
-Non… je ne l'ai pas vu… mentit Harry .  
  
-Tu vois ! Tu délires !   
  
-Rooh ! Si je te dis que je les ai vu !   
  
Harry les regarda d'un regard sombre avant que Hermione ne puisse émettre le moindre son de sa bouche entrouverte.   
  
-Bon, je vais me coucher ! avança t'il   
  
-Déjà ? demanda Ron bouche bée.   
  
-Et vous allez faire pareil ! coupa Mrs Weasley qui venait de les surprendre. Demain c'est la rentré et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez éreintés !  
  
-Mais maman !   
  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais maman ! » !!!  
  
-ghgmermgempasdesbébés… grggagmemfmfmrrnousfaireça…  
  
-Arrête de ronchonner Ron ! Ta sœur est déjà montée !   
  
-Et alors ! C'est normal ! Elle est plus jeune !   
  
-Et plus mature ! Va te coucher c'est tout !  
  
-Mais y'a du bruit et ça va…  
  
-TAIS TOI ! hurla Mrs Weasley  
  
Ron ne répondit pas une fois de plus et monta se coucher en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles.  
  
-Bonne nuit monsieur Ronald Weasley ! s'écria Mrs Weasley tandis que son fils montait les escaliers.  
  
-Grrruemmmlmbonnenuit !   
  
-Bonne nuit Harry ! Bonne nuit Hermione !   
  
-Bonne nuit Mrs Weasley, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une seule voix.  
  
Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers, Ron était de toute évidence couché, sa porte était fermée et il n'y avait pas de lumière sous cette porte.   
  
-Bonne nuit Harry ! murmura Hermione.  
  
-Bonne nuit Hermione…  
  
Il continua sa progression dans le couloir jusqu'à se chambre qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de la clé que le barman lui avait remise. La lumière était allumée et la fenêtre ouverte. Il scruta la chambre du regard et aperçut Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche.   
  
-AH ! Ben te voilà toi ! s'écria Harry en refermant la porte à clé.   
  
La chouette vint de poser sur son épaule et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma aussitôt. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Harry sursauta et se tourna aussitôt. Sa lampe de chevé venait de tomber sur le sol de bois.   
  
-Quelqu'un est là ? susurra t'il   
  
-Putain ! S'écria une voix féminine.  
  
Harry empoigna sa baguette magique fermement et la brandit devant lui un peu partout.   
  
-Qui est là ??? Dites le moi !   
  
-Hey ! Lâche ça ! répondit toujours la voix marquée d'un accent qu'Harry ne reconnu pas.  
  
Quelque chose lui harponna sa baguette.   
  
-Mais qui est là !!!???   
  
Une main froide et douce vint se poser sur sa bouche, il sentit alors un souffle chaud parcourir sa nuque, de toute évidence, la personne ; qui devait être une femme, car Harry sentit le contact de sa poitrine, devait être apparue. Il se débattit mais la femme était plus forte.   
  
-Hé ! Si tu continus tu vas attirer tout le quartier ! s'exclama la voix de femme.   
  
Il en était sûr ! C'était un accent français. Fleur !   
  
Il cessa de se débattre et la Vélane le relâcha.  
  
-Et ben ! T'es coriace jeune homme !   
  
-Fleur Delacour ! Mais que faîtes vous ici ???  
  
-Tu peux me dire tu ! Tant que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ! Je venais juste m'assurer de ta sécurité !   
  
Harry abaissa ses yeux aux pieds de la Vélane. Il comprenait vraiment mieux pourquoi Ron était tombé sous le charme. A ses pieds se trouvait une magnifique cape d'invisibilité d'un bleu profond.   
  
-C'est à vous ? Euh… à toi ?  
  
-Ca ? Bien sûr ! C'était à ma grand mère !   
  
-Et bien, elle est très belle !   
  
-Je te remercie ! Mais je ne suis pas venu là pour que tu me parles invisibilité !   
  
-Ah… euh… oui certainement…   
  
TOC TOC TOC!!!   
  
Quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte. Fleur revêtit en vitesse sa cape.   
  
-Je te parlerais plus tard ! A demain Harry ! Je dois y aller! Murmura t'elle rapidement.   
  
Harry se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit. A peine venait-il d'ouvrir à clé que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte rapidement et en grand.   
  
-Harry ? Harry Potter ? demanda la voix familière de Fudge  
  
-Je suis écrasé derrière la porte…   
  
-Oh ! Euh excusez moi !   
  
Il s'empressa de pousser la porte afin que Harry soit dégagé. Fleur venait sûrement de quitter la pièce pendant que la voie était libre.   
  
-Tu sais Harry, je puis t'assurer que j'ai toujours cru… exposa Fudge dans de multiples mouvements de bras tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la petite chambre.   
  
-Je vous en pris… entrez… grogna Harry en se tenant la tête.  
  
-Je te remercie ! Donc je disais, que je t'ai toujours cru ! Mais bon, tu connais les gens ! Si je leur avait dit que je te croyais… Mais le fait est que nous avions la situation bien en main ! Nous avons juste affirmer qu'il n'était pas revenu pour éviter la panique…   
  
-Bien en main ??? coupa Harry. Et les Détraqueurs ! Vous les aviez bien en main eux aussi ???   
  
-Euh… ça c'est une autre histoire… Je te parle de Tu-Sais-Qui…  
  
-C'est pareil ! Ils sont avec lui ! s'emporta t'il de nouveau  
  
-Héhé Harry… rigola Fudge nerveusement.   
  
-Il n'y a pas de Harry ! cria t'il une fois de plus. Vous m'avez fait passer pour un fou aux yeux de tout le monde ! Comme si c'était pas assez dur d'être qui je suis ! Vous avez envoyé cette vieille folle pour nous espionner ! Regardez !   
  
Harry lui montra sa main, les inscriptions « Je ne mentirais plus » étaient encore gravées dans sa chair, plus claires que le reste de sa peau.  
  
-Mais cesse de crier… implora l'homme, tu vas attirer tout le monde !   
  
Il ferma vite la porte.   
  
-Elle m'a entourloupé Harry ! Tu le sais très bien !   
  
-Ca c'est votre problème ! Et c'est bien fait !   
  
-Mais Harry… Toi qui es si gentil…   
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, Fudge se figea.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria Maugrey   
  
Il posa son œil magique sur Harry tandis que l'autre se posa sur Fudge. Une fente apparue au milieu des multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient son visage formant un sourire goguenard.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Ce très cher Fudge ! Hey ! Lupin ! Viens voir qui est là! s'écria t'il en tournant la tête en direction du couloir.   
  
Lupin débarqua à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte.   
  
-Ho ! Mais c'est notre bon vieil ami ! Ce cher Cornelius ! railla t'il  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là hein ? demanda Maugrey à l'attention de l'homme recroquevillé sur lui même.   
  
-Oh ! Le pauvre ! Il a peur !!! rajouta Remus d'une voix faussement indulgente. Mais il faut pas mon petit !!   
  
Lupin s'approcha doucement de Fudge qui se recroquevilla de plus en plus sur lui même. Harry avait du mal à retenir son rire. Il lui enleva son chapeau Melon pour le jeter de façon éclair dans la chambre.   
  
-Et alors ! Ta maman est pas là mon petit ? demanda Remus en prenant une joue de Cornelius et en l'agitant comme une mère le ferait à son fils.   
  
-Lâchez moi espèce de malade ! s'écria Fudge peu rassuré.  
  
-Mais ne crie pas comme ça mon petit ! Ton biberon va arriver !   
  
-Mais arrêtez ! Je vais… je vais vous faire arrêter si ça continue !   
  
-Haha ! T'entends ça Remus ??? ironisa Fol œil. Il va nous faire arrêter ! Elle est bonne !  
  
-Ouais ! Pas male celle là ! T'en as pas une autre ?  
  
A présent, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était plié en deux devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pensait à Sirius, ah ! Si il était là !   
  
-Bon, il faut aller faire dodo maintenant Corneliusinou ! ajouta Remus. Sinon, maman Ombrage va se mettre en colère ! Elle va bien au fait ? Pas trop déçue de plus être professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal ? Mais bon, elle peut pas se plaindre ! La nouvelle prof est bien mieux ! N'est ce pas Fol Œil ?   
  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire !   
  
Maugrey ramassa le chapeau de Fudge et lui le ramena.   
  
-Fais attention mon petit ! Faut pas laisser traîner ses affaires ! dit il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Fudge se releva en vitesse et posa son couvre chef sur sa tête, un liquide verdâtre s'étendit sur tout son visage.  
  
-AAAAAH ! Qu'est ce que c'est ????   
  
-Quoi ? Oh ! Ca ? Rien ! railla Maugrey  
  
-Oh ! Fol Œil ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas embêter les gens ?  
  
-Bandes de débiles !   
  
Fudge s'en alla à toute vitesse en s'essuyant le visage comme il le pouvait.  
  
Harry pouffait de rire.   
  
-Ca va Harry ? Reste avec nous ! T'étouffes pas ! rigola Lupin  
  
-Hahaha ! Mais… haha… vous avez pas peur ? Les représailles…   
  
-Quelles représailles ? demanda Remus, amusé. Il est sur la sellette ! Il suffit qu'on affirme que ce qu'il prétend est faux et on nous croira ! Hey ! Fol Œil ! C'était quoi ce truc vert?  
  
-Ca ? Hé hé ! Une invention des jeunes Weasley ! Il va être content tout à l'heure notre Cornelius ! C'est une expérience ! Ils cherchaient un cobaye !   
  
-Ha ha ! Bon, Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de te coucher !  
  
-D'accord ! Bah… bonne nuit !   
  
-Toi aussi Potter ! grogna Maugrey  
  
-Ca va pas être bien dur ! répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Maugrey s'en alla en boitillant comme à son habitude.  
  
-Bon, bonne nuit Harry… Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici, nous allons faire des rondes très régulièrement…   
  
-Mais, j'ai pas peur ! Enfin… je crois pas ! Puis avec Fudge, j'ai de quoi rire longtemps !   
  
-Bien, mais… évite d'en parler… Tu connais Molly… Elle ne trouverait pas ça amusant du tout…   
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe d'agrément et referma la porte derrière Lupin.  
  
Comme chaque soir, et c'était devenu une habitude, il s'exerça à l'Occlumancie. Puis s'endormit vite, dans un sommeil profond et agréable à la douce lumière de la Lune. 


End file.
